


Do What You Want

by foreveryours_1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everyone Is Alive, Jackson is a good boyfriend, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nice Jackson, Versatile Jackson Whittemore, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jackson wanted to do was help his boyfriend out, he didn't like the fact that Stiles has been super upset lately, and Jackson thought he'd take some of the pressure from Stiles by helping him out. But as always, Jackson has to screw up somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreadyclaimednamefk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/gifts).



> This is from a prompt I got on tumblr;
> 
> \---Stiles' computer breaks and Jackson, who he has been secretly banging, but not a secret from the pack or the sheriff, but to anyone who is a friend or his dad. Jackson offers to buy him a new one, and suddenly it becomes a thing where Stiles calls Jackson out on his willingness to throw around money (the Stilinski's are in debt). They both say some stupid things because Stiles doesn't back down, not even for Jackson Whittemore. Misunderstandings, apologies, make up kisses, good sex, a new computer and Jackson over for dinner.

If Jackson didn't notice how depressed his boyfriend has been the last couple of weeks, then clearly he's doing something wrong. The thing is, he's so in tune to Stiles, that he doesn't know what's going on with Stiles and what's causing him to be so depressed. And don't get him wrong, it's not like he hasn't tried asking Stiles, but every time he brings it up, Stiles just shuts down and gets snappy and Jackson really doesn't like being the reason that Stiles is upset. Jackson decided to put his worries aside, and made his way to Stiles's house where he was supposed to be helping Stiles research. He's going to try asking his boyfriend why he's been so upset lately, but he might just go to Scott. They're best friends; Stiles probably told him what was wrong. Yeah, that's what he'll do.  
  
\- - - -  
  
"Hey babe, I'm- what are you doing to your computer, Stiles?" Jackson was confused at what he walked in on Stiles doing to his computer. Well, if he could call it a computer anymore. Stiles and what used to be his computer were sat in the middle of the Stilinski's living room floor and Stiles, Stiles just looked so resigned that Jackson wasted no time in rushing over to his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms. "Hey baby, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Jackson pleaded, hoping that this time Stiles would actually tell him what's wrong. Stiles sighed; Jackson could feel how tense Stiles was underneath his hands. "My computer broke." Stiles mumbled into his shoulder, and had it not been for his werewolf senses, Jackson wouldn't have heard anything Stiles said. "Why didn't you take it to get it fixed, then?" Jackson was truly confused, he knew how much Stiles loved his laptop, so for him to resolve to fixing it himself, something must've happened. "I- uh- used the money I had saved up on getting the Jeep fixed and I don't want to ask dad for more money. He has enough on his plate already." Jackson hates how upset Stiles sounded, and in that moment Jackson knew that he had to do whatever it took to make sure that Stiles never feels this way again.  


  
A week after their conversation, Stiles came home only to find a brand new laptop on his desk in his room.  
  
\- - - -  
  
After that, Jackson took it upon himself to help Stiles out with anything he needed; whether it was paying for gas, paying for the groceries for Stiles and his father, to paying for the Jeep to undergo a full make over. Jackson was sure that Stiles knew what he's been doing, but he hasn't mentioned it, so Jackson was not about to question it.  
  
\- - - -  
  
About a month into Jackson 'helping' Stiles out, he walked into the Stilinski house and made his way to the kitchen to get some snacks for Stiles and himself. On the way out of the kitchen, he noticed a couple of envelopes that had the words 'Final Notice' stamped on them, he really wanted to find out what they were for, but he knew Stiles would come down here looking for snacks, so he decided to put that information away for now, and decided to just spend time with his boyfriend.  


  
Two weeks after Jackson found those envelopes, he left the Sheriff a check for $25,000 and note saying, 'Please don't tell Stiles. And please accept this, you guys are my family. Love, Jackson'  


  
The Sheriff never said anything to Stiles and any doubts he had about Jackson before, they're gone now.  


\- - - -

  
Stiles wasn't stupid, though. He's noticed all these changes happening to his life and he's noticed that his dad has stopped working so many doubles since the last set of bills they received. He's also noticed that his dad has been more accepting of Jackson.  


  
He's not stupid, regardless of what people may think.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson knew he should've seen this coming, really he did. He just wasn't expecting it to happen about two and a half months after he started 'helping' Stiles and his dad out. He really should've seen this coming; however, nothing and no one could prepare Jackson for what would happen when Stiles finally confronted him.  
  
\- - - -  
  
They were all at Derek's place waiting for Stiles to arrive, so they could start the pack meeting. Honestly, that should've had warning bells going off in Jackson's head. Stiles was never late, sure maybe the usual 5 minutes. But never a full hour, Jackson really should've worried more.  
  
When Stiles did arrive, Jackson could barely hold back the whimper from escaping his throat. He could smell the anger and embarrassment coming off of Stiles in waves; anger being the strongest smell coming off the boy.   


  
Jackson was about to greet his boyfriend, but he didn't get the chance to get a single word out before Stiles was speaking; "Jackson, can I talk to you? Outside, please?" Jackson; not knowing what to say just nodded his head and moved to follow Stiles out of Derek's house.  


  
"Hey babe, you-" Jackson was suddenly interrupted by a very angry looking Stiles. "Do you think you're funny?" Jackson was thrown off by Stiles's sudden outburst. "What? Babe, what are you talking about?" "Don't act stupid Jackson. Or is that what you think of me?" Stiles sounded even angrier, if that was even possible. But the thing is, Jackson was truly confused. He really doesn't understand why Stiles is so angry. "You thought I wouldn't notice, Jackson?" Stiles was speaking to him the way he handled their classmates when they were being particularly dense. Jackson remembers being on the receiving end of Stiles's 'you're-fucking-stupid' voice once, and that was when they were in the 2nd grade and Scott was having an asthma attack, but Jackson just kept taunting him until Stiles came rushing over with Scott's inhaler. Jackson is man enough to admit he was a dick. But now, he was honestly confused as to what he did. "Seriously, Jackson? Did you think I wouldn't notice the fact that you were the one to get me the new laptop? Or how all of a sudden my Jeep is completely fixed, although I have no memories of paying for those repairs? Or how you took it upon yourself to buy my groceries and pay for my gas? Or the fact that you paid for my dad's bills that he had pilling up? And that you gave him extra cash? Yeah, I found the note Jackson. So now, please tell me, what the fuck were you playing at?" Jackson was shell shocked. He never expected for Stiles to take his help so bad. "Babe, I wasn't playing at anything. And no I don't think you're stupid. I just wanted to help you guys out, and if that meant spending money, that I would've ended up spending on alcohol or other stupid shit. So, I just thought 'Hey, if I'm gonna spend my money, why not spend it on things that matter and my boyfriend?'" Jackson hoped that Stiles would be okay with his answer, but if the way his face contorted into pure rage was a confirmation, that no, he was not, in fact, okay with his response. "Oh, so that was your plan was it now? Treat me like your fucking charity case? What, had to do something to prove others wrong now, huh? Yeah. That's exactly what this is. 'Hi, I'm Jackson Lee Whittemore and I'm rich and I like to treat my boyfriend like my own personal charity case'; you know what Jackson? Fuck you." Before Jackson even had the chance to respond, Stiles was already storming away, muttering curses about meddling boyfriends who need to mind their business. All Jackson could do, was stand there looking after Stiles, "I did it because I love you." Jackson whispered once he noticed Stiles getting in his Jeep and driving away.  
  
\- - - -  
  
It's been about four days since Stiles yelled at him, and they have honestly been the four most longest days possible, and also the worst days Jackson has suffered thorough, and that's including his time as the kanima. He has tried everything possible to get Stiles to talk to him, but so far all he's gotten are a bunch of "I hate you" and "Leave me alone' messages, along with having the door slammed in his face more times than he can remember, and the most recent; Stiles putting mountain ash on his window sill, so now Jackson can't even get into the house through the window. It's gotten so bad, that not only have the pack resulted into giving him pitying looks, but the entire school have also noticed that him and Stiles seem to have been arguing. Jackson remembers how when he started dating Stiles, he wasn't sure if he actually wanted the school to know he was dating Stiles, but the moment he got to school the next day and saw Sties, he just couldn't help himself and made his way over to where Stiles was standing by the school entrance with the rest of the pack and pulled Stiles into a hug and gave him a good-morning kiss, much to the rest of the schools' and Stiles's surprise. Later, he found out that Stiles thought that Jackson would be keeping him a secret from everyone else, with the exception of the pack, the Sheriff and Melissa, when Stiles asked him why he did what he did that morning in front of the whole school, Jackson simply said; "It just felt right." Jackson's wolf has been on edge since the argument with Stiles and Jackson was right behind it. Everyone, including Stiles and even the Sheriff, knew just how much Jackson hated arguing with Stiles, especially when he couldn't see the other boy, and it was starting to make Jackson go mad. Everyone knew that wolf couldn't be away from their mates for long periods of times before it started affecting the wolf. And that was exactly what was happening to Jackson; he was going mad. So he did the only thing he could think of; he went to visit John at the station. He was man enough to admit when he needed help and boy did he need the help.  
  
\- - - -  
  
When he arrived at the station, the last thing he was expecting was for Stiles to be walking out, looking like he hasn't slept in days; which it was probably true since he would sometimes wake up from really bad nightmares, which only made Jackson sadder. When Stiles finally noticed him, he gave Jackson a small smile and said, "Hey... Can we talk somewhere?" Jackson was happy that Stiles was finally talking to him, quickly responded by saying yes. He just followed Stiles, knowing that they'd end up at Stiles’ house.  


  
The entire ride to Stiles's house was filled with semi-awkward silence and Jackson's wolf was restless. All they wanted to do was cover their mate with their scent again; maybe after they finished talking they could fuck their aggression out. Honestly, if it were up to Jackson he'd skip the entire conversation and get straight to having angry, make up sex. But he knew they needed to have this conversation.   


  
By the time they arrived at Stiles's house, Jackson could smell the anxiety coming from Stiles, they made their way to the living room, much to Jackson's disappointment. After they both sat down, Jackson decided to not say anything and wait for Stiles to gather his thoughts about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about. Jackson was expecting the worst about this conversation, however what Stiles actually said, was not what he was expecting. "I am so sorry, Jax, I know I overreacted and you have no right to accept my apology, especially after I was such a dick to you; but I truly am sorry, I should've let you explain yourself, before I walked away and started ignoring you. I was stupid. And I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I just have to say that I love you," Jackson truly couldn't believe what he was hearing, here was his boyfriend-his mate- suggesting that Jackson would leave him because of a misunderstanding. "Babe, you think I'm going to leave you? God, Stiles, I can never leave you. You're my mate. I wouldn't be able to leave you, unless something terrible happened to either of us, which I hope never actually happens for a very long time." By the time Jackson finished talking, he had Stiles in his arms. He could feel Stiles starting to relax in his arms, and he could feel his wolf purring contently under the surface. "What did I do to deserve you?" Stiles mumbled into Jackson's neck. Jackson just pulled Stiles away from his neck in order to look him in the eyes, "You think I don't ask myself that question every day? Stiles I'm in love with you and everything I do is for you is out of love. I never meant to upset you, I just wanted to help, that way you'd stop being upset all the time. You know how much it affects not only the wolf, but me as well. Babe, all I ever want to see you is smile. Now come here, you." Jackson pulled Stiles in, so that he was positioned on Jackson's lap. Once Jackson knew that Stiles was comfortable, he took Stiles's face in his hand, and kissed him. He poured every ounce of love he has for the boy into the kiss, but at the same time making sure to take it slow and keep it romantic. He wanted to do this right, he wanted to show his mate how much he loved him.

 

As they kept kissing, Jackson could feel how much this was affecting Stiles, he could feel Stiles’ hard cock through the sweats Stiles was wearing and if that didn't do things to Jackson’s dick, he’d be lying. The smell of arousal coming from Stiles made Jackson throw caution to the wind, and decided that they needed to move things along before he exploded from the biggest case of blue balls.  With that thought in mind, Jackson stood up from the couch, made sure that Stiles’ legs were securely locked around his waist, and headed up the stairs towards Stiles’ room. On their way to Stiles’ room, Jackson started kissing his mate’s neck, loving the noises coming from Stiles’ mouth. He couldn’t wait to hear more of those delicious noises when he gets his hands on Stiles.

 

The moment they made it to the room, Stiles jumped from Jackson’s hold, and pushed the older boy onto bed; “God, I can’t wait to get my hands on you, Jax. Please don’t ever let me go this long without talking to you. I missed you. Jesus fuck; can I fuck you first?” Stiles was on the verge of coming from just seeing Jackson underneath him, panting as he listens to the things coming from Stiles’ mouth. Jackson couldn’t nod faster, god. He knew exactly why Stiles wanted to top first, and if Jackson was being completely honest. He was completely fine with this plan. Somewhere between getting Jackson in bed, and asking to top first, Stiles had gotten rid of all his clothes along with Jackson’s jeans and underwear. Jackson, not wanting to waste any more time and wanting to feel Stiles body against his, Jackson rid himself of his shirt before laying back on the pillows, noticing that Stiles was holding the bottle of lube; getting the hint, Jackson brought up his legs, so he was completely exposed to his boyfriend. Stiles wasted no time on prepping Jackson up; he got on his stomach and rubbed the pad of his thumb across Jackson’s asshole. This was Stiles’ favorite part, if he was being honest. He loved how compliant Jackson got at times like this and that he had no problem with just lying there and letting Stiles take what he needed. Stiles worked his lubed up thumb across the waiting hole for a couple of seconds before following up with his tongue. He continued rimming Jackson, loving the breathy moans coming from the body underneath him. To speed things along, he pressed the tip of his index finger to Jackson’s twitching hole, he could feel Jackson relaxing completely under him, and took that as an ‘okay’ to press his index finger all the way in, he continued to rim his boyfriend while he moved his finger in and out, before adding a second finger. Wanting to see his boyfriend fall apart, Stiles gave Jackson’s hole one last lick, before sitting back and enjoying the view that made up his boyfriend fucking himself on Stiles’ fingers. As he added a third finger, he could tell that Jackson was close, if the way he was moaning and whining was any indication; “Ah- _fuck_ -Stiles. Hurry up and fuck me. _Fuuuuck_. I’m ready. Get your- _ung_ \- dick in me right now Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle as he rubbed his fingers against Jackson’s prostate; loving the way Jackson’s back arched of the bed. “I swear to god, Stiles- _oh fuck! That feels really good!_ \- if you don’t speed this along- _fuuuuuuck!_ ” Jackson was cut off mid-sentence by Stiles pushing the tip of his dick against his hole. Stiles tried taking it slow, he truly di, but one look at the man beneath him, he decided to just fuck it and push all the way in until he bottomed out. “Jesus fuck. You’re so fucking tight Jax.” Stiles loved being inside of his boyfriend, like knowing that Jackson hadn’t touched himself during the four days they weren’t talking to each other. Jackson knew that Stiles was holding back because he’d come right then and there if he didn’t, but he didn’t care about that. He wanted Stiles to fuck him, like yesterday. Stiles decided to just, fuck it, and started pounding into Jackson knowing it’d be over quicker than he’d like, but then again he really wanted Jackson to fuck him and knot him before the night ended. “Oh god; yes - _of fuck ung_ \- right there Stiles. Just. Go fucking faster.” Jackson really find care about how loud he was being, he knew how much Stiles liked it, and honestly he loved having Stiles’ cock in him. “Yes, right there baby. Fuuuuck, I love you.” Stiles was panting and Jackson knew that he was close, so he pulled his mate down into the filthiest kiss, before he moved to whisper in Stiles’ ear; “You gonna cum, baby? That’s it baby, cum for me. I want to feel your cum inside me, I want to feel it drip down the inside of my thighs.” Jackson knew what he was doing, he knew that him speaking dirty was what usually set Stiles over the edge, and like he knew it would; Stiles stilled, before he came with Jackson’s name on his lips. Jackson loved this part. He loved being filled up with his mates cum and by the time Stiles pulled out, Jackson couldn’t help but hum happily when he noticed that Stiles plugged him up.

 

Wasting no time, Jackson arranged Stiles and himself so that they were both laying on their sides, with Jackson acting as the ‘big spoon’ before he slipped in a finger inside of Stiles’ hole, noticing that Stiles was lose already and nipped at Stiles’ neck, before sucking on the skin there and leaving a purple mark. Since Stiles was prepped already, Jackson wasted no time in pushing his dick inside the tight heat that made up Stiles’ ass. Jackson couldn’t help it and let out a noise that sounded more like a whine than a moan, but hearing Stiles sigh happily put that thought far away from his mind and he focused on pleasing his mate. Jackson did everything he knew Stiles liked when they fucked, and Jackson focused on kissing, biting and licking at every inch of Stiles’ neck, while he continued to pound into Stiles’ ass. Even though Stiles just came, his dick was completely hard again and Jackson wasted no time in taking it in his hand and jacked Stiles off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Stiles was moaning and whining, pushing himself further into Jackson’s hold, which was usually code for, _go deeper and faster_. Taking the hint, Jackson started pounding into Stiles faster and deeper, he must’ve shifted and hit Stiles’ prostate, because next thing he knew; Stiles was clenching around his dick and cuming with a scream and Jackson’s name on his lips. The feeling of his mate clenching s tight around his dick and screaming his name was what pushed Jackson over the edge and he came with a sigh and Stiles’ name on his lip. He could feel the base of his dick expanding and pushed in as far a he could, until he could feel his knot catching on Stiles’ rim. Knowing they’d be tied together for a couple of hours, he pulled the blankets over Stiles and himself and pulled Stiles closer to his chest.

 

Jackson could feel Stiles going completely limp in arms and knew that he was on the verge of sleep. Feeling tired himself, Jackson placed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck and whispered; “I love you baby.” Before letting sleep consume him.

 

The last thing Jackson heard was Stiles’ “I love you too, Jax.”

 

\- - - -

When they woke up a couple hours later, it was to the Sheriff cooking dinner, so they both made their way to the bathroom to get rid of all the cum and sweat that dried up during their nap. After a fairly tame shower, only consisting of lazy hand jobs and blowjobs; they were both seated at the kitchen table, watching as the Sheriff worked. “So I see that you guys finally made up.” The sheriff said with a teasing smile. Stiles just blushed, and Jackson couldn’t help but lean in a kiss his boyfriend, before turning the man he considered his father-in-law. “Yeah. We talked earlier and we settled everything.” Jackson responded. The Sheriff turned to look at them, “Huh, talk you say? Are you sure that’s all you did?” He said with a knowing look and Stiles couldn’t help but whine and blush even more. “ _Daaaaaaaaad_! _”_ Jackson just laughed, he couldn’t help it. He loved this family so much, that having dinner with them was always a lively affair. The Sheriff just laughed and brought over the food before seating down to eat.

 

Jackson couldn’t fight back the fond look he got as Stiles lectured his father about the importance of eating vegetables, again. He continued to eat his dinner as the Sheriff tried arguing with his son that eating a doughnut or two every now and then wouldn't kill him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I covered the bases for this prompt, although I changed somethings, because I feel like Jackson is the type of guy who isn't afraid of showing of his boyfriend. And since Stiles is his mate, he deff wants everyone to know he's dating Stiles Stilinski. This prompt was really easy for me to write because I just picture Stiles being me and Jackson as my boyfriend; since it kinda sheds light on most of my arguments with my boyfriend. Now, for the sex part of the story, I just went to helix studios and watched a video with two of my favorite models from them; Evan Parker and Kody Knight, to kinda get some inspiration.


End file.
